


I Will Always Love You

by Halliwell19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ben is a Slytherin, Blame Dracotok, Break Up, Dark Mark, Draco Vibes, Every slytherin needs their hufflebuddy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, Headmaster Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Leia is head of the Ministry, Oneshot, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Rey is a beater, Rey is a hufflepuff, Rey plays Quidditch, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undercover, Year Six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliwell19/pseuds/Halliwell19
Summary: Oneshot Reylo Hogwarts AU.Ben and Rey began dating at the end of their fifth year, but at the beginning of their sixth year, Ben breaks up with Rey. She eventually finds out why.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	I Will Always Love You

Rey walked down the narrow hallway of the train cart as she tried to pass the students running about looking for their friends. It had been another long summer and everyone was eager to catch up during the long ride to Hogwarts. She kept peaking through the windows looking for one particular person, till she found him at the end of the third cart she checked.

Ben Solo had been her truest and closest friend since their first year. They sat together on their first train ride to Hogwarts and he held her hand prior to her name being called in the sorting ceremony. He always encouraged her throughout her studies in all the magical disciplines, especially when she felt like giving up. They spent countless of hours in the library tutoring one another and he would always watch her Quidditch matches, even when their houses were rivals. It was no secret that Rey was poor and came from nothing. She never knew who her parents were and was living in an orphanage when her letter of acceptance came via Owl. Ben, on the other hand, was a descendent from two noble bloodlines and meant to inherit from one of the most powerful and wealthiest wizard families in the world.

Rey was sorted into Hufflepuff, while he was sorted into Slytherin. Despite their vastly different upbringings and houses, they never bothered with the looks they would receive on the school grounds from those who looked down upon their friendship (mainly those being from Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma). Last year, Ben and Rey finally admitted that their feelings for one another were deeper than that of a friendship and had begun dating towards the end of their fifth school year. They spent the first month of the summer break constantly sending owls to one another, but then suddenly his letters stopped and hers had gone unanswered. She had become worried that something had happened to Ben, and was anxious to embrace him again.

“Hello, Ben.” She said with a bright smile on her face as she hung out in the doorway to the private room. Hux and Gwen were sitting opposite of Ben as they snickered under their breath. Rey refused to glace at them while Ben would not raise his eyes to meet Rey’s.

“Can you give us a moment.” He said to Hux and Gwen.

“Sure.” Gwen said as she grabbed Hux’s hand and stood up. She shoved Rey out of the way as she lead Hux to another cart.

Rey was stunned by the fact that Ben hadn't said anything to Gwen about her behavior towards Rey. Ben had never directly hung out with Gwen and Hux, but he was always cordial with them given that they were in the same house. That was, he was cordial when they weren't picking on Rey. He always fought for her. She was taken out of her contemplation by the sound of Ben’s voice, “Step in and shut the door, Rey.”

His voice was low and unkind, but she was not completely off guard to not react to the command. She quickly shut and locked the door, pulling the shade down to give them some privacy. Slowly, she let go of the shade and turned around to face Ben. His eyes still remained cast down and refused to meet her own. Frustrate, she stomped over to the bench Gwen and Hux were just sitting on and plopped down, “Will you talk to me?”

Ben took a deep breath but didn’t say anything.

“Will you look at me?” Rey asked confused.

Ben slowly raised his head till his eyes were semi parallel to Rey’s. They were ghosted with anguish as his voice cracked when he spoke, “I think we should break up.”

Rey’s body felt cold as the shock worked its way through her veins. Ben wanted to break up? But why? She thought they cared…no loved one another. They had admitted it just three months ago on the platform at Kings Cross before departing for the summer.

“You have become a distraction.” Ben simply said as he turned his gaze out the window to the country side.

“Distraction from what?” Rey asked as the shock wore off and the fury began to replace it.

Ben would not return her penetrating stare as he quietly said, “you wouldn’t understand.”

“Then talk to me, Ben! Don’t shut me out! Please, don’t go this way.” Rey implored, tears now running freely down her cheeks as she tried to reach out to Ben. He moved his hand and tried to back away from Rey. She stopped mid air and retracted her hand.

“Ben, I love…” Rey tried to say, but was cut off.

“You? A scavenger? You don’t know what love is, and so you attached to the first person who showed you any affection. You come from nothing. Are nothing.” Ben coldly proclaimed.

Rey’s gaze hardened as she tried to stop the tears from falling down faster than they already were. She was in complete disbelief that Ben, _her_ Ben, would say this to her. She didn’t have time to respond as the door rattled causing both of them to turn and hear Hux spewing curses as he tried to open the door.

“You need to go,” Ben said dismissing her without another word.

Rey stood up, faced the door, and reached out to unlock it. Just before she did, she reached up and wiped her face free of the tears and turned her head over her shoulder to say, “You’re a monster.”

She quickly unlocked the door, sliding it out of the way before running out of the suffocating room. She was gone so fast that she didn’t hear Ben whisper, “Yes, I am.”

Months passed as Ben refused to talk to Rey. If they saw one another in the hallway, he would go out of his way to avoid her and would not even look at her when in the same classroom (which was only Charms and Potions). What Ben had said to her that day on the train left her feeling empty inside. Yet, she tried to reach out to him. Tried to talk to him and give him a chance to explain. Tried to understand, but each day apart made her more drained or exhausted and she started to distance herself from everyone 

She would pretend during the day she was fine and thriving in her courses, but it was at night when she tried to sleep that the tears could no longer be contained. Rose and Jannah, her best friends that were also in Hufflepuff, could attest to that. On nights where it was so bad, Rose would cast a silencing charm around Rey’s bed to give her the privacy to morn, and so the other dorm mates would not complain.

It wasn’t until one day in the beginning of December that Rey finally gave up and succumbed to her breaking point. She was in the middle of a Quidditch friendly match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, when she allowed the anger to build into her swing. The sheer force propelled the bludger to accidently slam into one of her own Chasers! Snap Wexley cascaded down towards the field, but luckily was saved from further damage when Poe, the Gryffindor captain and lead Chaser, cast Arresto Momentum or the slowing charm. The match stopped immediately as everyone flew down to help Wexley. Once everyone was out of the air, the group collectively turned their heads to the sharp whistle of Madam Hooch as they parted to allow her to inspect Wexley’s injury.

“He has a dislocated shoulder and a shattered humerus. To the hospital wing with you,” Madam Hooch tisked as she tried to carefully lift Wexley off the ground and guide him out of the stadium. As they walked toward the exit, she turned to Rey and shouted, “Kenobi! You are suspended for the next three matches!”

The group gasped at the punishment Rey had received before Kaydel Ko Connix announced from the commentator’s box for everyone to commence back into to formation and continue the friendly match. Before taking off in the air, Poe and Finn walked over to Rey to ask how she was doing, but she turned on her heels and ran off the field before they could ask her.

Gossip spread like wildfire around Hogwarts. It was no surprise that everyone had heard about Rey’s suspension by the following day after the incident had happened. She hated how people would whisper about her as she walked by them in the hallways, talking about how Snap was going to be in the hospital for the rest of the week because of the damage she had done. Many were speculating if it was on purpose, and others feared she used wandless magic to force the bludger to hit its target harder. The first two periods she would listen to people passive aggressively call her a Sith and warn others not to be her partner because she was going to "turn them to the dark side." 

After her third class that day, Rey could no longer take the constant whispers and ran out of the classroom located in the east wing on the sixth floor. She was trying to escape and hide in the girl’s bathroom but wasn’t paying attention in her quest for solace. She ended up barging into the boy’s bathroom and collapsed at the first sink she saw, sobbing over the faucet.

She couldn’t take the pain anymore. No matter how hard she tried, it was like she always felt incomplete and hollow. She didn’t understand what was wrong with her as she tried to be strong or why seeking guidance in the force was failing her. What was once her home had now turned into a place where she was once again, unwanted. No matter how much she tried to be loved, she was always unlovable.

“Why doesn’t anyone want me?” She said to herself as she sobbed over the sink.

“Rey?” a voice from the other side of the sink asked.

Rey shot her head up and stopped sobbing as the shock of not being alone washed over her. For the first time in four months, she was standing face to face with Ben Solo; and he was talking to her.

Rey hardened her face as she tried to stop herself from crying. She aggressively wiped her tear stained cheeks as she turned to look at herself in the mirror, “What are you doing in the girl’s lavatory?”

She almost didn't believe her ears, but she heard Ben let out a small chuckle, “Rey, you are in the Boy’s sixth floor bathroom.”

“No, I’m n…” Rey started to say till she took a proper look around at her surroundings. She cursed under her breath as she bent down and tried to gather her belongings.

“Rey, are you okay?” Ben asked as he carefully walked closer to Rey.

“Don’t.” Rey said as she straightened up, “Don’t you pretend that you care.”

“Rey… I do. Care, I mean.” Ben said.

Rey gasped as she looked him in the eyes. This was the first time in four months that she had gotten a proper look at him. His hair was ragged and unkept but longer than what she remembered from the train. His eyes had deep circles under them that rivaled her own from countless of sleepless nights. Was it also possible that he was paler? Thinner, perhaps?

“I heard about the suspension. I’m sorry.” Ben said as he took another step closer to Rey.

“No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to pretend you care about me and pity me when you know I’m not alright. It’s not like you want to hear about all the nights I’ve cried myself to sleep. You don’t want to know about how many times I played the conversation we had on the train over and over in my head trying to figure out what happened and what I did wrong. Or how I broke into the divination classroom to try and ask the ‘beyond’ why you wouldn’t…” Rey was cut off of her rant as Ben pulled her into his chest. She should have hit him, should have pushed him away, but instead she clung on to him as she continued to ugly sob into his chest. She was so relived to be held by him again. 

He stroked her hair as he held her tight, refusing to let her go. For the first time in months, the hollow emptiness started to fill again, allowing Rey to feel again. She took her first deep breath in months, the air completely filling her lungs again as she inhaled Ben’s earthy sent. He continued to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head as she cried out all her pain. She finally cried till she had no more tears left and her face hurt from the amount that expelled form her body. Rey raised her head to meet Ben’s chocolate eyes that were filled with regret. Clearing her throat, she asked the questions she had been dying to ask him that day on the train, “Why? Ben, why did you do it? Why wouldn't you talk to me? What did I do?”

Ben sighed. She could see that there was a battle happening in his mind. Despite everything that he had put her through, she wanted to comfort him. She reached up and gently moved some of his hair behind his ears and whispered, “Whatever is going on, we can figure it out together. I can help.”

Tears started to silently fall down his cheeks as he quietly said, “You can’t help me, Rey.”

“Why?” She asked, not wanting to give up on the little ground they had accomplished.

“Because, I have been chosen.” Ben said.

Before Rey could ask what he meant by that, Ben stepped out of Rey’s embrace and pulled up his sleeve. There, on his left forearm was the Dark Mark.

Rey gasped as she stared at the black tattoo. It had a skull at the top and a snake that slithered out of the mouth in a figure eight formation.

“Ben…” Rey breathed out.

“It’s not what you think.” Ben said.

“Please, just tell me what’s going on. Please tell me you didn’t go to the dark side.” Rey said as she continued to stare at the mark in disbelief.

“Snoke is plotting to overthrow my mother and the Ministry. But in order for him to be successful, he believes he needs someone who is predestined to be powerful in the dark side of the force.” Ben explained as he continued to hold out the mark towards Rey, “My grandfather was Lord Vader. As his blood runs through my veins, Snoke believes that he can turn me against my family and destroy the wizard world as we know it. I stopped writing you because my uncle, Luke Skywalker, runs a secret army that is trying to take down Snoke since my mother can’t get the Ministry to believe he is a threat.”

Rey shook her head, “But that doesn’t explain the mark, Ben!”

Ben sighed, “Rey, I’m marked because I am spying on Snoke. I feed information to Luke about who his supporters are and what his next move is. This is why we can’t be together. Luke made me break off our relationship.”

Rey scoffed, “Luke can’t be an excuse for how you ended things with me, Ben. Why were you so cruel to me? Why couldn’t you have just told me what was going on?”

“I had to make sure you wouldn’t try to fight for us Rey. If Snoke knew about you then he would try and recruit you. I can’t let them get to you. Gwen or Hux would have told either of their parents and then there would have been no saving you.” Ben said as he slowly rolled his sleeve back down his forearm.

Rey rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and placed her hands on either side of Ben’s face, forcing him to look her directly in the eye, “Ben, you do not have to protect me. I love you. I will always fight for you.”

“Always?” Ben asked as he brought his hands up to curl around Rey’s wrists.

“Always, you idoit.” Rey chuckled.

She lost her breath as Ben leaned down and captured her lips. He placed both his hands around the back of her head, forcing her to stay close to his lips as he devoured her. Too long they had gone without the taste of one another. Their moans echoed off the bathroom chamber as their hands kept seeking to touch one another.

Ben pushed Rey up against the sink, his lips barely leaving hers as he whispered against them, “You are everything to me, Rey.”

“I love you,” Rey whispered back as she helped him lift her up on the sink.

“I love you, Rey.” Ben whispered back as his hand snaked up her bare legs and thighs. They were so focused on one another that neither of them heard the door open.

A throat cleared, pulling Rey and Ben back to reality. They simultaneously turned towards the sound to see Luke Skywalker standing with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face.

“Headmaster Skywalker,” Rey said as Ben helped her down from the sink. After adjusting her skirt, Rey folded her hands in front of her as she looked down at the ground, embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising position.

“My office. Now.” Luke said as he turned to leave the bathroom. His tan robes dramatically flowed behind him before the door slammed shut cementing his exit.

Rey winced at the volume of the slam, her nerves getting the best of her as she wrung her hands together.

Ben placed one of his hands in between Rey’s as he captured her right hand into his left, clasping it. He looked down at her, a look of peace on his face that had not been there in quite some time. “Whatever happens, I promise we will face it together.”

“Together,” Rey nodded as they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand to the headmasters office.

**Author's Note:**

> You can blame DracoTok for this. I saw this Draco POV on TikTok and just had to make a Reylo oneshot out of it. This is my first attempt at a Hogwarts AU, so please be kind! 
> 
> Might expand this story depending on the reaction it receives.


End file.
